Apuesta
by Ragxell
Summary: Las decisiones que tomamos no siempre son seguras y a veces no tenemos más que arriesgarnos como en un juego de azar donde los resultados son inciertos y no siempre depende de nosotros. Sawada se dio cuenta. Viaje de graduación remasterizado.
1. Viaje de graduación

**Apuesta**

**Capítulo 1: _Viaje de graduación_**

* * *

Yankumi estaba furiosa, fruncía el ceño y hablaba en términos yakuzas para luego reprenderse a sí misma. ¿Como era posible que le siguiesen subestimando? Los imbéciles de 3-D habían planeado su propio viaje de graduación, sin ella y para colmo llevaron consigo alcohol y cigarrillos como si quisiesen que a pocos días de la graduación los expulsaran. ¿Qué coño pasaba por su cabeza?

Shin por su parte le veía divertido, ver a Yankumi en ese estado le parecía gracioso. Vamos, ¿y a quién no? Giró su rostro para ver mejor su expresión, no podía retirar su mirada de ella y sin embargo no ponía atención a lo que ésta acababa de decirles. Soltó una pequeña risa estúpida. Aunque les hubiese pillado y obligado a darle todo el alcohol y cigarros que poseían, se alegraba de tenerla cerca, de que los hubiese encontrado, ¡y vaya de que manera! Pues ellos mismos se habían puesto al descubierto frente a Yankumi que fingían ser estudiantes universitarios.

– ¿Sawada, de que te ríes? – Replicó Yamaguchi

– Por supuesto, estoy divirtiéndome

– ¿Divirtiéndote?

– Pasando un buen rato entre nosotros, teniendo a Yankumi de chaperona

– Deja de decir tonterías

–Bien, entreguemos todo – Suspiró resignado

No iba a negarle nada, conociéndola podrían acabar 10 metros bajo tierra.

* * *

**¡Ya volví! Creo que les debo una disculpa, primero por lo hacer promesas que no cumplo, llevo alrededor de un mes sin actualizar, también por los cambios que tuvo la historia, probablemente algunos se sientan incómodos con ello o no les guste. **

**Pero ahora trato de establecer un mayor orden en mis actividades y me propuse el actualizar cada fin de semana, o cada dos semanas, debido a los deberes que tengo que hacer, y como es mi ultimo semestre en preparatoria tengo que ganar la mayor cantidad de puntos o créditos posible. En fin creo que eso esta de más... De cualquier forma espero que lo disfruten al igual que yo.  
**

**...El próximo dentro de unas horas...  
**


	2. Pesadilla

**Apuesta**

**Capitulo 2:_ Pesadilla_**

* * *

_"Un nuevo día"_ Sawada Shin tendría que salir temprano si quería deshacerse de Yankumi; claro, primero tenía que asegurarse si no lo tenía ya vigilado, pues no quisiese que lo pillara desprevenido. Así que después de ducharse y prepararse fue a cerciorase de que aun siguiese durmiendo.

Con mucha cautela y con el menor ruido posible deslizó una de las puertas de su habitación y entrando sigilosamente comenzó a registrar los pequeños, cubículos pero nada, no había rastro de Yankumi. Había que joderse, a saber qué es lo que haría ahora, porque si estaba despierta seguro ya los estaría reuniendo a todos ahora mismo e iba a por él. En el mejor de los casos contaba solo con unos segundos para escapar. Bien, los aprovecharía pero si iba a ser así molestaría a Kumiko llevándose a algunos consigo. Claro, ahora iba en busca de Kuma y Uchiyama para fugarse, aunque eso significase una persecución; posiblemente hasta sería divertido, ver a su tutora haciendo rabietas y persiguiéndolos era una escena bastante cómica. Pero contando su velocidad y que ellos eran a los que perseguían posiblemente ya estarían muertos... Trago saliva al visualizar esto último, pero ya no se echaría atrás.

En un punto del transcurso de su corta búsqueda escucho unos murmullos de una voz bastante familiar, al reconocerla detuvo sus pasos. ¡Diablos! ¿Pero es que tan pronto le habían pillado? Por dios, ¡pero si ni siquiera disfruto diez segundos de libertad! No tenía otra que acercársele, se adentro en la habitación resignado. Luego comprobó su error.

Frente a él estaba Yankumi plácidamente dormida, pero en una de las posiciones más incomodas; se había quedado sentada en un cojín, recargada en una pequeña mesa a bajo nivel, babeando sobre unas revistas y con solo una manta.

– Idiota – hablo en voz baja para no ser escuchado – te dolerá todo

Yamaguchi hizo un pequeño movimiento; al momento Shin pensó que fue un idiota por haberla despertado el mismo, pero al parecer seguía inconsciente y provoco que se resbalara de la mesa haciendo caer su cuerpo completamente en el suelo y dejando la manta tirada a su lado.

– Shinohara-san – murmuró

Sawada suspiro, no es que no le importase el hecho de que nombrara a ese idiota, pero de eso se encargaría después. Ahora sentía que tenía otras cosas por hacer ese día; así que tomo la manta y la cubrió de nuevo. Los brazos de Kumiko se elevaron como si buscasen algo, encontrándose enseguida con el muchacho, lo rodearon como si fuera por inercia y lo atrajo hacia sí misma; Sawada apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar; no acertaba a que estaba sucediendo en ese momento. Quizás lo estrangularía o lo atraparía para asestarle un puñetazo directo al rostro, pero deshecho esas ideas cuando todo se prorrumpió en un abrazo. Y ahí le tenía, tan cerca y postrado frente a ella. Comenzó a soltarle un poco a la altura de su rostro, Shin podía sentir su profunda respiración en su cara, aun seguía dormida, el no sabía qué hacer…

Apoyándose con sus brazos en el suelo, se fue acercándose peligrosamente, sentía que podía absorber el aliento de Kumiko a tan corta distancia. Tan cerca, ya sentía el tacto de sus labios apenas rozándole, iba por más.

Escucho pasos, charlas y risas. Se estaban acercando cada vez más.

–Yan-ku-mi… –Aquella voz era de Uchiyama, el cual le hizo reaccionar– ¿Que estás haciendo…?

Ese fue una reacción violenta para su cuerpo y mente. Estaba en una situación incómoda y comprometedora, retiró las manos de Kumiko sosteniéndolas con las suyas y se incorporo un poco. Ella estaba despertando y los demás estaban llegando. La mirada desconcertante de Uchiyama lo puso nervioso. ¿Qué decir ahora?

* * *

* * *

_**Estoy escribiendo... aún me duele el brazo izquierdo por un pequeño incidente que tuve el viernes. Si, aunque no se lo crean, comienzo a hacer ejercicio y es grandioso. Te fatiga pero te quita mucho estrés, es altamente recomendable. Si, lo sé, nada que ver con la historia, perdonen por el pequeño paréntesis pero tenia que ponerlo, me hace feliz. ¿Que más? Ah por supuesto, acerca de la historia, va a tener algunas modificaciones de lo que habia publicado hasta ahora, y tambien les aviso que ya tengo el manoscrito de los nuevos capítulos que espero compartir muy pronto con ustedes.**_


	3. ¿Libres?

**Apuesta**

**Capítulo 3: ¿Libre?**

* * *

–Shin… Shin! Shin! – Le llamaba Kumai

Se despertó de un salto, nervioso y con algunas gotas de sudor que pasaban sobre su rostro e iban perdiéndose entre sus ropas.

Respiro profundamente, todo había sido un sueño, pero a él le parecía difícil creerlo. Todo era tan factible, tan real justo como esos instantes.

– ¿Que te sucede? Parece que has tenido un mal sueño

– Una pesadilla – repuso él

Dándole unas palmadas en el hombro continuo: – Vamos, date una ducha que si la hacemos esperar, Yankumi se enfadará.

El chico solo asintió y se levanto con pereza. Se dio una ducha y se preparo, sentía que esos sucesos se volvían a repetir, pero decidió ignorarlos, bajo y se encontró a todos ya reunidos.

– Vaya que si has tardado, ¡nos has hecho a esperar a todos!

–Lo siento – dijo desganado y sin dirigirle la mirada, aun seguía recordando su sueños, aunque no quisiese sentía que Kumiko lo obligaba a revivirlos.

–Para la próxima vez no nos hagas esperar o me obligaras a sacarte de la cama por la fuerza

–Ya te dije que lo siento

Kumiko le dirigió una fija mirada como buscando algo y se le acerco.

–Estas diferente – ¿Y como no sentirse así teniéndola tan cerca? Shin sentía que le herviría la sangre, pero no precisamente de ira – ¿Estás bien?

El se mostraba reacio y no le dirigía la mirada por temor a que cometiese una imprudencia, a Yamaguchi le pareció que le ocultaba algo y probablemente lo sabría si lograba hacerlo ceder. Pero, ¿y si estaba enfermo? Con su mano toco su frente y luego lentamente su mejilla, para detectar cualquier rastro de fiebre. El chaval palideció

– ¿Te sientes bien? – Volvió a preguntar

–Estoy bien – respondió este y retiro bruscamente la mano de Yankumi – Si tanto me esperaban, creo que deberíamos irnos ya – Y diciendo esto comenzó a caminar.

– ¡Oye, espera…! – Vaya mocoso, todavía que les hace esperar, parece que es el que tiene más prisa. No le dirigía la mirada o la miraba muy fijamente, era seguro que le estaba escondiendo algo.

Al finalizar el recorrido que tenía planeado Yamaguchi, entre risas, bromas y charlas, ella decidió darles la tarde libre. Debía darles algo de mérito, pues ese día no habían causado algún tipo de alboroto y claro más aun –viendo el trasfondo de su intención- ella tenía ganas de salir por ahí con sus otras dos colegas.

– Bien chicos – dijo levantado un poco la voz señalando que era algo importante – como confío en vosotros…

"_Confianza una mierda, quieres deshacerte de nosotros para ir a parrandear_"

–Os daré la tarde libre…

"_Te darás la tarde libre, mentirosa_"

–Por favor tengan cuidado cuando salgan por ahí y traten de no armar ningún alboroto

"_No te preocupes por ello_"

–De lo contrario, espero que de verdad tengan agallas para retarme– decía cambiando el tono radicalmente

–Claro que las tengo. Más de lo que– ¡Diablos!… ¡¿Lo dije o lo pensé? –…crees

No había manera, una vez que lo había dicho no podía retroceder. Estaba serio, sin mostrar ninguna expresión e inmóvil; por miedo a que mirase a través de él. Yankumi se le acerco mirándolo a los ojos para que retrocediera, pero al contrario de lo que pensaba, el no se movió ni un solo paso. Yamaguchi no quería hacerlo, pero si no respondía a su desafío quizás los demás no quisiesen escucharla.

Él le sostenía la mirada serio y mirando hacia abajo claro, pues era evidente que él era más alto, pero lamentablemente para Sawada, Kumiko tenía más habilidad de lucha y carácter de sobra.

Los demás solo observaban serios, no querían problemas en medio de lo que se suponía eran unas relajadas vacaciones y sabían que muy probablemente esto terminaría en riña. No, esperen, ya era una riña… ¡Pero es que acababan de concederles la libertad no me jodas!

Posiblemente lo mejor era restarle importancia y tomarle a broma, quizá eso haría que Yankumi lo olvidara; y así felices todos, no perderían la diversión. Como si fuese producto de una extraña coordinación; todos prorrumpieron en carcajadas.

– ¡Vamos, vamos! No sabía que te gustase tanto…–Le decía un chico a Sawada mientras le daba unas palmadas en la espalda.

De acuerdo, no fue la mejor idea que se le pudo ocurrir a alguien, pero es lo primero que se le había venido a la mente; mejor algo práctico y rápido, que algo bueno y tarde.

O, ¿acaso era al revés?

– ¿Estas de coña? Deja de decir estupideces –Se defendió Shin

Yamaguchi, siguiendo la broma, atino a decir con dulce tono, bueno, mas bien con uno chillante– Ya veo Sawada, pero no tienes que andarte por las ramas –Bien sabia que de esa forma ella tenía las de ganar.

–Piérdete– Dijo seriamente y se marcho

Ella sonrió. De cierta forma le gustaba hacerlo enojar.

–Bien – dijo mirando su reloj– ya es hora de irme, que se diviertan, nos vemos luego…

–Hasta luego… – Alcanzó a decir en murmullo alguien, antes de salir apresurado junto con los demás, cada segundo era preciado para todos esos chicos, no había tiempo que perder.

Bien, ahora podría tener unas vacaciones verdaderas, aunque solo fuese por unas horas, pero pensaba aprovecharlas al máximo.

* * *

_**No se si lo habéis notado, pero los capítulos son más cortos ahora; esto se debe a que sigo encaprichada queriendo poner dobles espacios (saltar doble reglón) en la historia, como en el manoscrito original, pero al no lograrlo, opté por que aquellos espacios marcasen el final de un capítulo, algo con lo que aún no estoy muy conforme... ¿Pero que hacerse? Aún no encuentro una solución al problema. T.T Me gustaria que esta página nos diese un poco más de opciones de formato, ¿se podrá hacer alguna recomendación? ¿Existe un apartado para eso?**_


	4. La divertida noche libre

**Apuesta**

**Capitulo 4: _La divertida noche libre._**

* * *

–Vaya llegaste

–Sí, lamento el retraso

–No importa siéntate. Toma, bebe un poco

Yankumi alargó la mano para servirse algo de sake. Ahora mismo se encontraba con sus dos colegas y otros dos jóvenes, con los que estas habían logrado concertar una cita. Se sentía muy relajada, tranquila y se preguntaba si era por el efecto del sake o porque confiaba plenamente en que sus alumnos se la pasarían bien sin ningún problema.

En su mente pensaba en como era posible que aquellas dos lograsen quedar con aquellos tipos. Bueno en realidad estaba muy cómoda con ellos; pero preferiría a alguien mas maduro como Shinohara-san…

¿Pero es que realmente importaba la edad?, ¿esos no eran prejuicios como los que tienen la mayoria de la sociedad que sólo mira a las personas por su apariencia? ¿Mirar sólo su edad no sería caer en el raking? No, ella no podía ser así, es diferente. No podía juzgar las actitudes de alguien con solo verlo. Además si lo pensaba mejor, ella también es joven, no hay mucha diferencia. Pero por otro lado… ¡Si tienen casi la edad de sus propios alumnos!

Pensándolo mejor ¿por qué se cuestionaba si muy probablemente no tendría oportunidad con Fujiyama y Kawashima cerca?

Suspiró.

"_Bueno, al menos es lindo soñar"_

–Anda Kumiko-san beba– Le incitaba uno de los jóvenes amablemente.

Tal vez no sólo era un sueño, pero no podía evitar sentirse alagada; además tenía que admitir que eran atractivos.

Ella asentía y bebía un poco más, aparentemente estaba más relajada que de costumbre

Había una sala de entretenimiento y baile al frente y las profesoras parecían muy animadas en ir, los jóvenes aceptaron y uno de ellos parecía interesado en Yamaguchi; le extendió la mano lo mismo que el otro joven a Fujiyama, dejando a Kawashima en el asiento –algo sumamente raro, pero es en serio, sumamente raro…- prometiendo darle un "turno".

Lamentablemente, en el instante Yankumi se sintió un poco mareada así que decidió que lo mejor era esperar a que el efecto del alcohol pasara.

– ¿Estás bien? –

– Si, no te preocupes, solo descansaré un poco

– ¿Segura?

– Si, ustedes continúen

– De acuerdo– Dijeron sin pensarlo más.

"_Que rápidos"_

A unos minutos la fatiga parecía haberse esfumado, pero ellos tardaban. Yankumi supo que era suficiente, pero solo por esta vez decidió no resistirse al sake.

"_Solo será un poco más"_

Era algo que le gustaba, pero como ya había bebido un poco más de lo normal, ya sentía la necesidad de terminar con esto, cada vez iba siendo menos consciente de que no solo era "un poco más".

Bien. Con eso bastaba, tampoco pensaba ser tan inconsciente. Pagó la cuenta porque no pretendía seguir esperándolos. Levantándose de su asiento se dirigió a la salida.

En su trayecto vio unos rostros familiares; Sawada, Kuma y Uchiyama. Soltó unas risas. No, no podían ser ellos, ellos eran tan buenos chicos… No imposible, no se atreverían a ir a un lugar como ese. Aun pese a sus pensamientos se acercó a verificar si los efectos de alcohol no le estaban jugando una mala pasada. Sintió que le costó un poco de trabajo pero llegó…Y en efecto…

Un grito, que no precisamente era el de Kumiko, atravesó la sala, el temor que ahora inundaba a los chavales era perfectamente perceptible.

Ahora era el turno de Yamaguchi…

– ¡¿Qué rayos creen que están haciendo aquí?

Los muchachos trataron de formular una excusa en tiempo récord, aun sabiendo que se su torpeza les dejaba sin palabras.

–Solo estamos divirtiéndonos– dijo una voz serena a espaldas de la chica gánster

Ella volteo torpemente para verlo directamente a la cara y con un acento extraño, pero igual retador respondió

– ¿Divirtiéndose?

Los chicos se dieron cuenta de que algo andaba mal con ella, pero no antes que Shin.

–Hueles a alcohol– Le espetó, que sabiéndose esa cercanía era imposible no percibirlo

– Espera…¡Pero si es verdad!

– ¿Cómo puedes sermonearnos, incluso en ese estado? –Contraataque de parte de Sawada Shin, que sonrió para sus adentros, esta vez tenía toda la razón o al menos eso creía.

– ¡¿Qué, si tome un poco? Soy una mayor responsable. ¡Ustedes no tienen derecho! –Se justifico su tutora cuya coordinación era bastante mala como para lograr estar en pie.

– Pues al parecer a Yankumi se le pasaron las copas

Uchiyama jugaba con ella, sabía que en ese estado no podía reclamarles nada.

Ella avanzó hacia el pero en un intento de hacerlo sentía como sus piernas perdían el equilibrio y un ligero cambio de peso la hacía caer, pero para su suerte tenía una barra cerca que hacía de apoyo, de la que se asió firmemente.

Ahora seguramente se burlarían de ella. Pero al contrario de lo que esperaba su reacción fue distinta.

– ¿Yankumi, estás bien? –Dijeron preocupados Kuma y Uchi

– ¿Eeh? ¡Claro que estoy bien!

Estaba claro que Kumiko apenas sabía lo que decía, el equilibrio y el uso de razón era lo que más falta le hacía. Era obvio que estragos del alcohol no pasasen desapercibidos. En eso estaba cuando vio lo que tenía delante de si, en la barra estaban diferentes tipos de bebidas, con gran contenido de alcohol. Sus ojos pareciesen haberse iluminado.

– Sake

Sus alumnos estaban extrañados más que nunca, de todas las tonterías que le habían visto hacer desde que la conocían, nada se comparaba con esto. ¡Si los demás estuviesen aquí para verlo!

– ¡Qué remedio! –Decía resignadamente y en son de molestia Sawada; y al hacerlo, le quitaba la bebida de las manos y tomaba a Yankumi para que él le sirviese de apoyo, sosteniendo el brazo de ella alrededor de su cuello.

– ¿Que estás haciendo? No es que este herida o algo parecido – Era obvio lo que haría, los demás solo asintieron. Viendo a Yankumi divirtiéndose más que ellos, no era aceptable; bueno no, quiero decir viendo a Yankumi en ese estado sabían que no podría regresar sola. ¿Pero qué rayos hacia en ese lugar sola y además embriagada?

Dejó de rehusarse, se dejo llevar por Shin como si se tratase de un niño pequeño.

– Yankumi…

– Eeh…

– ¿Venias con alguien?

Ella asintió. – ¿Por qué lo preguntas Uchi?

– Porque para estar borracha me supongo que nos has sido tú sola. ¿Me equivoco?

– ¿Eeh? ¡Borracha…! ¡¿Esa es la forma de hablarle a tu profesora?

Eso la había cabreado, Shin la sostuvo fuertemente, pero Kuma no lo vio suficiente y decidió ayudar.

– ¡Calma Yankumi!

Después de unas rabietas y forcejeos, todo parecía tranquilizarse, todos optaron por no preguntar nada más, el reservarse por lo menos hasta el día siguiente. Ya habían salido de bar, pero aun no llegaban. Shin quien le ayudaba a caminar comenzó a desesperarse por los lentos pasos de Kumiko. Rayos, ¿es que no había alternativa?

Le pareció que llegarían mucho más rápido si la cargaba y con suerte incluso hasta podrían regresar al bar si la dejaban dormida.

– ¿Por qué te detienes Shin? –Le interrogo Yamaguchi

Por un segundo Sawada parecía sorprendido; si no se equivocaba esta es la primera vez que la había escuchado decir su nombre, lástima que estuviera en _esas_ condiciones. Era una tontería, pero lo había esperado, como si sintiera curiosidad de cómo sonaban en su boca. Aun asi, no se sentía nada satisfecho con el resultado.

Sawada se inclinó un poco de espaldas.

– Súbete

– ¿Que estás diciendo?

– No me hagas repetirlo de nuevo, súbete

– ¿Eh?

– ¡¿Eeh? Espera… Sawada… ¡¿Que estás haciendo? ¡Sawada!

Al final la termino cargando, con ella en su espalda para ellos era mucho mejor opción, pero por el contrario Yankumi se mostraba indignada.

– Vamos Yankumi, quita esa cara de idiota.

– Solo te devolvemos el favor.

Kuma se arrepintió por dentro por lo de "idiota", pero en esos momentos se sentía incapaz de resistirse, lo veía tan divertido y Yankumi en ese estado… Por lo menos en esos momentos ella sería menos capaz de reprenderle. Esa podía ser su única oportunidad en la vida. Así se formulaban la cantidad de estupideces que pasaban por la mente de Kumai. Sabiendo que en otras circunstancias el tendría que huir…

– ¡¿Como me llamaste? –Vaya con lo que no contaba Kuma, parecía que la Yankumi con la que ahora estaban se cabreaba relativamente fácil, no importaba si estaba en posición o no de decirle algo, si es Yankumi se volvía obsoleto. Lo malo para Shin era que esta empezaba a forcejear y no le dejaba las cosas fáciles.

– ¡Deja de moverte de una puta vez! –Era Shin, que por primera vez parecía haberse enfadado de verdad

– ¡¿Que dices idiota?

– Vamos Yankumi tranquilízate…–Le decía Kuma

– Si Yankumi, eres mucho más dulce sobria–Decía por su parte Uchiyama, Shin le dirigió una mirada de reproche que podía leerse como "quien rayos crees que la está cargando".

Como si hiciese caso a sus reclamos, Yamaguchi se tranquilizo, las energías se le estaban acabando gracias al sake y los gritos, realmente no valía la pena desgastarse mas. Aunque las palabras "cariñosas" de sus alumnos la hacían salir fuera de sí.

De pronto sintió que la fatiga y el sueño le tocaban de cerca, quería seguir despierta, pero el deseo de poder dormir era una idea más agradable. Se resigno poco a poco, de pronto hasta el dorso de Shin parecía acogedor, dejó caer su mentón en el hombro del chico, luego la presión alrededor de su cuello cesó; dejando caer sus brazos a los lados. Sawada por su parte se dio cuenta cuando sintió que su respiración se había vuelto mas profunda, tocando su rostro.

Sonrió al voltear a verla. Sus cabellos sueltos no impedían que viese su rostro. Nunca habría pensado que su noche de diversión acabaría así. No estaba tan mal, pensamiento que prefirió reservarse para si mismo. No sabia que pasaba pero últimamente no había estado muy cuerdo que digamos.

Pero bien, ahora que se había dormido no le causaría más problemas. Lo mejor es que ya habían llegado, ya divisaba la entrada del Onsen. Sintiendo la respiración de Kumiko tan cerca, y constante no tardo en regresar las borrosas memorias de aquel sueño que lo hacia sentir tan extraño. ¡Rayos! Había vuelto a su memoria. Trató de ignorarlo

"_Sigue caminado_"

En eso estaba cuando se dio cuenta de que ya no sentía la presencia de sus dos amigos, se giro y vio que a unos metros de el estaban Kumai y Uchiyama en un puesto de comida comiendo alegremente.

"_¡Que relajados!"_

– ¡Oigan! ¿Qué están haciendo? –Le costó un poco de esfuerzo volver a donde ellos para decirles– ¿No piensan venir?

–Kuma se detuvo a pedir unos Tonayakis*, le dije que no se detuviera, pero luego dijo que el pagaba así que… –No terminaba la frase y se disponía a comer

No iba a decir más, no se le venía en gana objetar en esos momentos. Además él solo podría llevarla.

–Yankumi está dormida, no creo que tengas problemas. Ve te esperamos–explico mejor Kumai

–Ah–Fue lo único que pronuncio y siguió caminando.

A decir verdad Shin se sentía un poco cansado, parte se le atribuía a caminar con un peso extra sobre el suyo y por otro lado le sumaba el beber algunos tragos.

Si, había bebido, Yankumi no había llegado lo suficientemente temprano como para impedírselo pero a comparación con ella, el estaba en mejores condiciones.

Llegando a la habitación de Yamaguchi él se inclino para bajarla de su espalda con el mayor cuidado posible y la recostó en un futonn.

Ella se movía entre sueños…para ¿acomodarse mejor? Aunque acababa fuera de la colchoneta

El solo sonrió, no acertaba a como había acabado en ese estado. Aquella persona que les hablaba de moral y principios. Un poco dentro de términos Yakuzas claro. La mayoría de las veces la miraba como una persona normal con una vida corriente como todos los demás pero si lo pensaba bien, ante el estaba la heredera de la familia Oedo, la cuarta generación que pese a todo había elegido ser profesora. Ella podía llegar a ser una excelente cabecilla entre la mafia, tenia que reconocerlo, pudo haberlo hecho, pero que bien que no lo hizo así. Se alegraba de que así fuera, se alegraba de haberla conocido, de que ella hubiera re direccionado su vida, enviándola por un sentido diferente. Si ella algún día se le ocurriese cambiase de opinión la haría reaccionar por la fuerza, no importase como. Aun sabiendo que quedaba en desventaja. Si, sabía que era muy egoísta, pero es que no podía evitar pensar de esa forma.

Tomo una manta y la cubrió. Otro deje de _deja vú _lo invadió.

Hacia frío, busco alguna otra manta para arroparla. No la encontró, maldijo dentro de sí al Onsen que los alojaba. Estaba cansado, ahora ya no se sentía tan seguro de regresar, lo mejor sería descansar. Pero hacia frío, se quito la chaqueta y la cubrió con ella.

Ya lo vivió una vez…

No sabía cómo despejar esos pensamientos. Iba a acabar con esto, y lo haría ahora. Se acerco a ella un poco inseguro, y lentamente volvía a saborear su aliento, inconsciente entreabrió un poco la boca atraerlo hacia él. Se le acerco más para sentirlo directamente desde su boca. Deseaba impregnarse de sus suspiros, de su cálida respiración. Rozo sus labios temeroso a que despertase, pero no lo hizo, se le veía profundamente dormida.

Se había decidido a que no iba a quedarse incompleto. Siguió rozándolos delicadamente, pero ahora en su totalidad. Sintió como su gesto era correspondido por un movimiento lento de Yankumi ¿o estaba imaginándoselo? No, era real. Volvió a ocurrir. Se estremeció un poco; el brazo de ella se movió y se encontró con el muchacho, llevo su mano a su cabeza y le revolvió un poco el cabello; enseguida la miro, aun seguía adormilada. ¿Pero como era posible que estuviera dormida?, ¿es posible que alguien pueda hacer eso? Retiro la mano de Yamaguchi con la suya delicadamente. Se sentía cansado y si no se iba ahora a su habitación, muy probablemente caería allí dormido, ¿y cómo arreglárselas para explicar el por qué amaneció ahí? No querría malentendidos, su situación sería de por sí difícil de explicar y más aun que le creyesen.

Le costó trabajo llegar a su cama y una vez ahí, se dejo caer y enseguida se vio envuelto en fantasías, aspiraciones e ideas que eran expresados de las formas más sorprendentes que se pudieran imaginar; estos eran los sueños.

* * *

*Tonayakis.

Estan hechas de pulpo o pescado frito ¿? (cuando lo prueben ojala adivinen que es, luego me dicen)y tienen forma de bola, o mas bien esférica.

* * *

**_Quiero comentarles acerca del nuevo nombre que le dí a la historia... Lo sé muy creativo y original (¡Rayos! Esto no sirve para el sarcasmo) Se me vino a la mente repentinamente (creo que ya se dieron cuenta de ello) y la síntesis igual... pero al momento de subirlo no pude escribir algo más; se que no es muy bueno pero aun así me siento satisfecha como esta, fue algo espóntaneo, a pesar de los ratos de tiempo desperdiciados que me lleve pensando en posibles títulos. Pero todo tomára una mayor congruencia conforme vaya avanzando la historia._**

**_Para su mayor comodidad, solo ajusten las configuraciones que vienen arriba del índice de los capítulos; en lo personal me cansa la vista el leer por eso doy click en "Dark", se que a lo mejor ya lo saben pero por si las dudas, se sentirán mas cómodos ajustando el texto...  
_**


	5. Día

**Apuesta**

**Capítulo 5:**_** Día**_

* * *

Con el correr de las cortinas se abrió paso a la gran estera solar; ésta de inmediato penetró en cada rincón de la habitación. Una vez llegando al rostro del chico, hizo que abandonara su siesta y volviera en sí para descubrir cómo se encontraba.

Si, la resaca del día siguiente.

—Vamos despierta

Dio un bostezo. Sinceramente en esos momentos no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie. Molesto, se levanto y se dirigió a la ducha ignorando lo que su amigo le había dicho. La verdad es que no había bebido mucho, solo que al parecer no estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo. Si Yankumi no hubiera aparecido a interrumpirles hoy estaría peor… ¿Yankumi?

En un segundo recordó todo lo que había pasado la "tarde" anterior. Se llevo una mano a los labios. No podía creer lo que se había atrevido a hacer, ¿ese era él? Sin duda era, pero bajo otros efectos. Estaba confundido y se preguntaba que haría Kumiko al respecto.

Después del baño, una parte considerable de las molestias parecían haber desaparecido.

Mas sin embargo había algo que le preocupaba mas aún.

Estaba sentado en su cama, listo para bajar a desayunar pero prefería esperar a que todos acabasen para luego ir. O bien podría decirles que no se sentía muy bien. No quería admitirlo ni siquiera consigo mismo, pero sentía vergüenza.

La puerta se abrió bruscamente y por ella entro Takama sorprendiéndolo.

—Algo le pasa a Yankumi

—えっ！

Ambos bajaron muy aprisa, Sawada sentía experimentaba una ansiedad que nunca había sentido.

Abajo, la profesora Yamaguchi Kumiko dormitaba de lo lindo. Todos alrededor de ella la miraban extrañados como si fuese algún espécimen exótico traído del rincón de algún lugar del mundo. Con una vara de incienso apagado Noda le toco el rostro.

—Oye Yankumi

— ¡Deja eso!

—Lo siento—respondió

—Parece que esta inconsciente

— ¿Qué hacemos?

"_Bueno solo era eso_…_ Está peor que yo_"

—No os preocupéis —dijo Shin, que estaba al tanto de la situación—Ella solo está dormida

— ¿Dormida?

El asintió—Solo déjenla descansar—

— ¿Porque no despierta entonces?

—Solo está muy cansada por lo de la noche anterior—Oh, oh… _"Diablos_" Había dicho más de lo que debía, ahora como iba a resolver las interrogativas que se le plantearían

— ¡¿La noche anterior? —Preguntaron sorprendidos y con picardía reflejado en algunas sonrisas

En esos momentos llegaron Kuma y Uchi, los únicos que faltaban y parecían no saber lo que pasaba, pues estaban muy animados hablando de sus propios asuntos.

—Estaba muy agotada porque tenía trabajo que hacer, fue lo único que le alcance a escucharle decir—excusó Shin.

Pero esperen, ¿en vacaciones? Pero nadie se planteaba mucho el asunto así que no hubo más cuestionamientos.

En realidad no quería cubrirla, pero debía evitar que lo supieran, ya que eso lo involucraba directamente. Ahora es cuando se preguntaba que le pasaba por la cabeza al haber sido amable con ella, que al final atribuyó como un efecto secundario del alcohol.

—Pero si Yankumi ayer…—Alcanzó a decir Kuma, pero Shin había extendido rápidamente el brazo hacia uno de los lados, tapándole la boca bruscamente.

—Estaba muy cansada—completó Sawada

Afortunadamente Kumai se encontraba de pie a lado suyo, porque de otra manera no lo hubiera acallado a tiempo.

Uchiyama enseguida lo entendió, así que sonrió y le dio un codazo a Shin.

— ¿Que pasa? ¿Algo te avergüenza? —Se burlo en tono sarcástico, pero en un tono de voz apenas audible para el resto

—Cállate

* * *

**Bien aqui el 5to capítulo, si algunos deben de estar cansados de no ver algo nuevo últimamente, pero tengan paciencia, que ya estoy planeando un buen desarrollo para la historia. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, y si no, por lo menos yo he disfrutado mucho escribiéndolo y apartando tiempo para ello. :D **

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


	6. Despertar

**Apuesta.**

**Capitulo 6: _Despertar_**

* * *

El sueño le fue interrumpido por unas voces terriblemente desquiciantes. Entreabrió los ojos, la luz le resultaba demasiado luminosa y en unos segundos un intenso dolor de cabeza hizo acto de presencia.

—Está despertando—Parecía provenir de una voz lejana, luego poco a poco todo comenzó a esclarecerse.

Se levantó con dificultad hasta quedar sentada y se sorprendió de ver a todos alrededor.

Todas las miradas se dirigían a ella, se veía confundida, adormilada y molesta. Se llevo la mano a la cabeza.

— ¿Yankumi, estas bien?

"_¿Estoy bien?"_ Se pregunto a sí misma. Claro que no lo estaba, se sentía terrible

— ¿Que hacen todos aquí? —Dijo apenas articulando palabras, luego se incorporo y llamo su atención una chaqueta que yacía sobre ella, la cual reconoció enseguida. Lo acerco a su rostro lo suficiente para sentir la fragancia que desprendía y efectivamente era él… —Sawada, ¿no es esta tu chaqueta? —

"_¡Mierda!"_

—Es verdad… — Dijeron los muchachos confirmándolo

Y todos voltearon a ver a Shin para decir al unísono:

— ¡¿EEH?

"_Mierda"_

Intentó conservar la calma y se acerco tranquilamente a donde Yamaguchi para tirar de la prenda molesto dispuesto a marcharse.

¡Rayos! No había estado lo suficientemente cerca de Kumiko para alcanzar a ver la chaqueta y acordarse. Los demás alrededor de ella hacían imposible verla siquiera. De no ser así, posiblemente hubiera podido haberla retirado discretamente. De repente sintió como toda la masa de chicos se alejaba de Yankumi como si ya no importase y se ponían alrededor de el. Al parecer no creían poder conseguir nada de Kumiko y pensaban en Shin como una alternativa de información.

Y así estaba el escenario: Shin serio y sereno como siempre, pero por dentro hecho un lio al no saber qué hacer; detrás los muchachos haciendo presión, inquietos y ansiosos por saber si había alguna especie de secreto que desconociesen. Hablando en voz baja, pero todo parecía escucharse perfectamente. Y al fondo una Yankumi confundida, centrándose en su propio dolor, pero luego en sus chicos, cuyos los murmullos llamaron su atención.

—Hacia frio, por eso le deje la chaqueta

— ¿Y no pudiste ponerle una manta?

—No, no había. ¿Tengo que contestar a todas sus preguntas?

— ¿De verdad Sawada…?— dijo Yamaguchi, que como siempre aparecía son aviso y a saber como, podía tener la sigilosidad de un gato.

Al no sentir su presencia antes, se sorprendieron, a excepción de Shin al que no le agradaba mucho la situación. Podríamos decir que ya estaba acostumbrado.

— ¿De dónde rayos has salido? —Le espetó serio

— ¿Qué dices? Estoy siendo amable contigo

"¡¿_Otra vez?"_

Los chicos sabían muy bien que Shin y Yankumi eran personas que no se les daba a ceder tan fácilmente, aunque ambos estuviesen en un error; ¿ya notaron el problema? A Shin se le daba por tomarla a la ligera y a Yankumi por no dejar pasar por alto cualquier trivialidad que significase o pudiera significar algún ataque suyo.

* * *

_...Despues de esto todo ocurriria en curso al especial de Gokusen..._


	7. El problema de Yamaguchi

**Apuesta**

**Capítulo 7: _El problema de Yamaguchi_**

**

* * *

**

Los sueños. Es un reflejo de lo que eres, lo que piensas, lo que sientes. En ellos puedes construir o destruir, tener calma o desesperación…

De un sueño agradable es no querer despertar, a veces es más sencillo soñar que volver a la realidad; esa breve pausa entre la realidad y el letargo a veces parece un poco distante.

Para Yamaguchi Kumiko estaba claro que era su problema número uno

"_¡Diablos, la reunión ya debe haber comenzado!"_

Avanzaba a toda prisa Kumiko, parecía que siempre se encontraba en las mismas; llegando tarde, tratar de que no la descubriesen para luego al final ser amonestada por el hombre mono Sawatari , quien era el menos indicado para hablarle de principios paseándose por Host Clubes toda la noche, a saber cómo es que llegaba al instituto. Se reprochaba a sí misma el hecho de tener las mismas manías desde antes de que fuese profesora, ahora estaba de por medio su empleo, y más que eso sus estudiantes, tendría que ser más cuidadosa. El hecho de no volveros a dar clases le angustiaba por que podría abatirles.

Estaba segura de que su sueño, logro y éxito eran ellos. Para asegurarse de que estarían bien y seguirían el camino correcto, ella los acompañaría hasta el final porque nunca dejaría de ser su tutora aun cuando se graduaran.

Para unas palabras tan inspiradoras no había caído en la cuenta que se había quedado parada justo frente a la sala de maestros, inmóvil y perdiendo valioso tiempo.

"_¡Rayos!"_

Giró cuidadosamente el pomo de la puerta y la impulsó tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible para no ponerse al descubierto, gateo por el piso hasta llegar a sus colegas, se puso de pie detrás de ellos y se abrió un poco el paso, pero aun así no lograba ser muy visible por la estatura que ella representaba ante sus compañeros.

En unos segundos más la reunión llego a su final.

– ¿Donde está la profesora Yamaguchi?

Algunos voltearon a los lados interrogantes

–Aquí estoy – Dijo saliendo de entre la masa

–Aah, lo siento, no la había visto; a no ser que hubiese llegado tarde otra vez ¿o sí?

–No, claro que no– Le replicaba, mientras él la miraba con cara de desaprobación y duda – Un profesor debe principalmente, mostrar el camino a los estudiantes con su propio ejemplo, para que ellos lo sigan y puedan seguir adelante; ¿Qué acaso eso no es parte fundamental de la educación?

Si, como lo leyeron otro de sus discursos cargado de valores y de vez en cuando unas cuantas expresiones Yakuza fuera de lugar que no podían faltar.


	8. Extraclase

**Apuesta**

**Capitulo 8: _Extraclase_**

* * *

— ¡Buenos días! — Saludó animosa Yamaguchi

— Buenas —

— ¡Que hay Yankumi! — le respondían sus alumnos

A decir verdad, que diferentes eran ahora. Al principio reacios y sin disciplina. Y ahora… Siguen siendo reacios y sin disciplina; pero ahora tienen corazón y solo saben mirar hacia adelante, ganas le sobran y comienzan a trazar sus vidas. Sus lazos de amistad se han hecho más fuertes que nunca, se han formado valores gracias a las enseñanzas y puñetazos de Yankumi, o mejor dicho a lo que ella llama _el látigo del amor._

— Bien chicos, hoy vamos a probar una nueva estrategia de clase, serán problemas de matemáticas por preguntas y respuestas

— ¡¿AH?

— ¿Por qué tenemos que hacer algo tan molesto como eso?

— Se acerca la universidad y no creerán que los aceptarán así de fácil ¿no? Por eso necesitan prepararse ahora más que nunca, no querrán que piensen que su querida y bella profesora es una holgazana ¿o sí?

— Pero si lo eres…

— ¿Querida?

— No, más aún ¿bella? — Se escuchaban las voces de desgano y reclamo

Yamaguchi se estaba cansando de sus reproches y prefirió entrar en materia de una vez por todas…

— ¡Kuma!

— ¿Eeh?

— ¿Podrías decirnos como resolverías este problema? — dijo con aparente amabilidad

"_ja, me será fácil" _

Cuando Kumai estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de ella, cambio drásticamente su tono de voz ya añadió: — Asegúrate de no volverme a gastar la misma broma por segunda vez—

Una gota de sudor frio se resbaló por la frente del desdichado, ahora no le sería tan fácil zafarse por las buenas. Bien, que mas daba ahora, solo tendría que intentar resolverlo, si no podía no habría nada que hacer y Yankumi no podría reprenderle… ¿El esfuerzo cuenta no? Espero que sea así para Yankumi.

Miró con atención el problema y extrañamente le pareció comprensible, así que arriesgando la vida puso uno de los pasos a seguir justo abajo, luego el siguiente; hasta que finalmente lo resolvió. Todos dejaron de hacer los ocupaba y centraron su atención en Kumai.

— Kuma… —Kumiko se había quedado pasmada— Vaya, nunca habías estado tan cerca de haber acertado…

— ¿En serio? — Pregunto sorprendido

— Sí…

— Increíble Kuma

— ¡Yahoo!

— ¡Eso es!

Yamaguchi sonrió satisfactoriamente.

— Bien, chicos ¿Lo ven? Han mejorado

— Bueno eso podría decirse de Kuma

— Si Kumai puede, ustedes también…

Los estudiantes se mostraban ahora mas animados gracias al éxito de Kumai-san, así que su tutora prosiguió con el plan de estudio que había preparado.


	9. Chapter

**Apuesta**

**Capítulo 9**

* * *

— Aah… Que día tan pesado…—

— Si, mira que Yankumi se puso como profesora una vez y fue una faena…

— Si fuera una profesora normal podrías ignorarle, pero esta tía pone lo puños por delante

— ¿Oye, esa no es Yankumi? — señalo Minami

— ¡Buaaah! ¡¿Qué está haciendo aquí? ¡¿Acaso nos ha seguido?

— Pareciese que esta esperando a alguien — dijo Uchiyama

Los chicos se asomaron desde la pared de un edificio, con precauciones, de repente vieron como alguien conocido se acercaba, alguien a quien veían muy frecuentemente en la estación de policía y a escuela.

"_Shinohara…"_

— ¡Wooah! Increíble, Yankumi tiene una cita

— ¡No puede ser! Creí que este día jamás llegaría

— ¿Oigan que tal si la molestamos un poco?

— No, eso seria arriesgado — Respondió Sawada

— Idiota, ¿acaso quieres morir?

— Pero, no tiene que ser precisamente una cita, digo, seria muy extraño, estamos hablando de Yankumi…—Les bromeaba Minami, pero era algo bastante lógico

— Si, si… eso es. Seguramente solo van a reunirse con las otras dos profesoras…

— ¿Yankumi en una cita? ¡No puede ser! —Empezaron a bromear los muchachos

— Pero, ¿y si lo es? — les planteó Uchiyama

De nuevo la duda los invadía, bueno abría que asegurarse, no tardo ni un solo minuto para que a alguien se le ocurriese la idea de seguirlos, el primero siendo Noda:

— ¿No sería divertido averiguarlo? ¡¿Neeh?

Todos parecían asentir

— Esperen, ¿dónde está Shin?

Se giraron solo para ver que Sawada que parecía ya les llevaba buena ventaja, cosa que les sorprendió ese no era su estilo.

— Shin, esperadnos… ¿Qué hacéis adelantándote? ¡Tenemos que ir todos!

— ¿De qué hablas?

— De Yankumi, no sabía que tuvieras tanta curiosidad en ello.

— Insisto, ¿De qué coño estás hablando? Yo me voy a casa, es solo coincidencia de que quede hacia el mismo rumbo

— Oh, es verdad…

— ¿Cómo es que no te habías dado cuenta idiota?

Si, el camino que Sawada debía tomar para llegar a su departamento era casualmente y hasta ahora el mismo por el que iban Kumiko y Shinohara.

Lanzó un suspiro al aire, se sentía molesto.

Sawada decidió tomar la calle de al lado como "un camino alterno" solo que un poco más largo; al saberse tan cerca, se preguntaba que estaba haciendo Kumiko ahí, ¿De verdad sería un cita? De repente su imaginación voló y se volvió loco, la tentación de seguirles estaba palmándole. Respiro un poco hondo y se resolvió a ignorar lo que hacía unos instantes había visto. Vamos… Seguro había otros pensamientos que tendrían mejor lugar en su cabeza… Y así, cuando menos se dio cuenta ya estaba frente a su departamento.

Una vez adentro se dejo caer en su cama, en parte se sentía un poco cansado ¿Por qué sería? No podía dormir muy bien, todavía le parecía algo temprano para poder conciliar el sueño; pues había llegado a casa antes de lo acostumbrado.

Ese apartamento vacio y en silencio le proporcionaban la tranquilidad que necesitaba al pasar cada alborotado día, pero pensó que extrañamente nunca se sintió solo o incomodo ahí, pues en ese lugar era en el que pasaba menos tiempo, ya que siempre se hallaba rodeado de personas que apreciaba mucho y las cuales se interesaban en él e inesperadamente se sintió una de las personas más afortunadas.

Con todo y esos momentos vienen recuerdos de todos sus compañeros de su rara tutora y de su familia. Como por ejemplo cada vez que a Yankumi se le ocurría pasearse por ahí y pasar a molestarle, en parte era divertido a excepción de porque era un desastre como cocinera pero lo intentaba, pero definitivamente no dejaría que se volviese a acercar a la cocina.

* * *

* * *

_**¿Que tal? Yo sigo aqui actualizando y no abandonaré hasta que termine. (¿Sabeís lo que no me gusta? Los capítulos tan cortos como éste, pero tampoco me gusta la falta de dobles espacios asi que me tendre que aguantar...)Aqui les dejo tres capitulos que muy bien os debo; el 7,8 y 9. Espero que les haya gustado. Si te gusto si no te gusto dime por que, envia tu comentario dando clik abajo en «Review this history» No importa que no estes suscrito a la página igual puedes comentar...**_** ¡Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
